Black Snow
As I stared out the window, my heart nearly stopped beating. I barely glimpsed it, but outside my house, standing amidst the black snow, was something unnatural, something inhuman, something... evil. 01/7/2009 8:13 PM Today was my first day at the cabin. I'm so glad that I got to spend New Year's here, I think I'll stay for a while longer. There's nothing to go back to, after all. I've been wondering why the past owners of the house left so quickly, and sold me this wonderful place at such a cheap price! Who cares, honestly, I'm just glad I have a place to stay after Amanda kicked me out. Well, I guess it's about time for bed. I'm going to get up early in the morning and go for a walk through the woods, I'm hoping to see some wildlife. I'm glad I packed my camera, this place is beautiful! -Jordan Brown 01/8/2009 7:26 AM I woke up this morning to the strangest thing I've ever seen. I looked out the window, and the ground was covered in black powder, along with the trees and bushes. I instantly reached for my camera, but instead of being able to take pictures, the screen was completely black, with five tiny words in red scrawled in the lower left corner; Don't stay, he'll find you. I've been thinking about that for an hour, and I still can't make sense of it! The black snow doesn't seem to move at all, and I'm afraid to go outside. It might be cyanide, for all I know! And the words on my camera have haunted me. Who will find me? I'm certainly not leaving, I love this house and the land around it. But I'm beginning to wonder if the warning had something to do with the former owners leaving in such a rush. No, surely I'm only paranoid. I'm going to go make breakfast, and hopefully put all this behind me. I guess today's walk is off. -Jordan Brown 01/8/2009 11:54 PM It's so late, but I can't seem to sleep for longer than ten minutes at a time. Every time I manage to drift off, I have the same dream; I'm in the cabin, standing by the window and looking out at the black snow. Every time there's a figure, pure white and glowing against the dark natural carpet. The figure wanders aimlessly. When I first fell asleep, it was barely glimpsed, standing amidst the trees. I woke up a few minutes ago from the dream, and the figure had moved much closer. It's beginning to scare me. I don't have any way to get out, because I took a taxi to this odd cabin. I don't have a car, or any means of transportation. I'm tempted to look out the window and convince myself it's only a dream, but I'm half sure the figure will be waiting for me. The dreams seemed so real... And I swear, every time I wake up, the curtains by my window shift. Oh, one last thing before I try to sleep again--Every time in the dream, the figure is facing away from me. I can't see its face. I'm sort of glad that I can't. -Jordan Brown 01/9/2009 12:33 AM I just woke up from the dream again. This can't be happening. This is absolutely impossible. I'm no longer in bed, instead I'm standing outside, under the light of the moon. I'm completely alone. And exactly where the figure from my dream was. I'm beginning to question my judgement in coming here... In the dream, the figure was facing the window. Its face was... Horrible. I almost can't describe it, but I'll try. The mouth had no lips, the skin around it bloody and torn. The teeth were jagged, stained crimson from something I don't even want to imagine. The nose was snakelike and inhuman. And the eyes... The eyes seemed to stare past my irises and into my mind. The shadowy holes in the demonic figure's head showed no life at all, except for a trickle of black liquid leaking down the side of its face. It reached up for me, and I felt like I was being sucked out the window, almost drawn through the walls of this house into the cold night. I just realized something. My journal, which was at first on my bedside table, was in my hand when I awoke. In the dream I had grabbed it before being ripped from my room in the house. I can't get inside. The doors are locked. The black snow seems to draw all light into itself, and everything is nearly pitch black. I can hardly see what I'm writing. I'm afraid that... I W A R N E D H I M Y O U A R E N E X T Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings